


Welcome to the Freakshow

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Freakshow, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: All you wanted was to keep a low profile, but when a handsome man with a scarf comes into town, you don't know what to expect.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to the Freakshow

You always knew you were different. In fact, you thought you were cursed. Your abnormal strength was a constant reminder that you didn’t fit in anywhere. That nowhere would be home. The moment you were discovered, you had to move to a new city. A vicious, never-ending cycle.

~~~~~~~

You were on your way to the store when you stopped.

There he was again. The man with the red scarf. His scarf always covered his lower face, but his eyes are what caught you. A deep, soul-trapping almost black brown. His dark hair was messy as it fell just past his nose. You noticed him last week when he started appearing in the the square downtown. Almost every day he was there, just watching the people as they past by, like he was waiting for someone. 

Your shoulders slump, love was never on the table for you. The constant fear of crushing them was always in the back of your mind so you just threw out the idea all together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were walking past an alleyway later that night when you heard them. A gentle male voice pleads, “Please. My family is expecting me. Please let me go.”

“You have no family, freak,” spits a tall thug, “People like you never have family. You’re all alone.”

_What the fuck?_ That’s when you noticed who the two thug have cornered

It was the man with the scarf! But his scarf was thrown on the ground.

“Hey!” You call out, “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing wench. Mind your own business,” the thug’s friend sneers.

Welp. Time to test out your acting skills. You gasp when you get closer, “Is that so? Then why are you picking my brother?” You run to his side, snagging the scarf. As you hand him the scarf, minding to not look at his face, the tall thug scoffs, “Your brother??? What a load of bullshit!” 

You stand up, shoving scarf man behind you. Glaring into the thug’s eyes, you calmly state, “Leavenow before you do something you’ll regret.”

“You little bi—“ you cut off his swing, snagging his arm and twisting him over you to slam him into the concrete. For extra measure, you yank the limb right out of the socket, but you misjudged your strength, completely tearing off his arm. His scream echoed off the walls, catching the attention of those walking by. Terrified, his friend runs away.

“Shit.”

Scarf man grabs your hand, “follow me,” is all he says before you two take off. As soon as you’re a good distance away, you slow to a stop to catch your breath. 

“Thank you for that back there,” He asks, voice muffled by the scarf, “How did you do that?”

“I’ve always been able to do that. I just have this strength,” you find yourself saying, “I’ve been good at keeping it on the down low, but now I have to move towns again!”

“You could come with me. My family is made up of misfits like you and me.”

You look at him, doubting him, “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious. They saved me when I was a kid,” he pulls the scarf down, revealing a rough scar stretching from the corners of his mouth to his cheekbones, “But not in time to stop my father. I managed to run away. Madame found me. She healed me and took me in.”

“But why invite me to join you?”

“We had gotten reports of someone like us here in town. That’s why I was in the square. She sent me there because I tell the gifted apart from ‘normal’ people.”

You lightly scoff, “You never saw me.”

He rolls his eyes, “In my defence, there were a lot of people. Also, I do get worried about my scarf. Anyway back to my point, do you want to come with me?”

You stare at him, unsure what to think. He was literally offering you what you’ve always dreamed about. Were you actually-

“Where is your home?”

He smiles, taking out a disc, “Right here. I couldn’t do this in town. Draws too much attention.”

Throwing the disc on the ground, portal swirls up in front of both of you. Through it, you could see tents decorated with lights strung across the pathways, like a circus, but you guessed in this case, it was more of a freakshow.

“Madam will get your stuff, should you choose to stay,” he holds a hand out to you, “What do you say?”

Looking at the portal, you can only nod as you take his hand.

“My name’s Suho by the way. What’s yours?”

You smile, “Y/N.”


End file.
